moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Strangeglove and the Magic Beans
Strangeglove and the Magic Beans is a two-part story that was published in Issue 33 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Characters In order of appearance: *Elder Furi *Dr. Strangeglove *Big Chief Tiny Head *Naughty Nutters *TomaSquawk Story Part One It was a quite morning in Monstro City and Elder Furi was in his volcano HQ, sorting through a stack of Super Moshi scrapbooks. There were photographs and Daily Growl clippings, and the latest book was almost full already! "Time to start another one," he chuckled, shuffling across the room to his supply cupboard. He finished around inside, pulling out a dusty old book. "This is no scrapbook," he muttered, brushing the dust from the cover. "It's... the lost book of Moshi Legends," he whispered. "What a find!" He sat down at the table and started to read from the book, which was full of magical secrets from the darkest corners of the Moshi world. "A giant beanstalk!" said Elder Furi, his eyes widening. He was reading a chapter about beans. Not just any beans, mind you, there were Magic Moshi Beans. Plant one and before you knew it - whoosh! - you'd have a beanstalk that stretched right up into the sky! "Beyond the clouds!" he muttered excitedly. "A castle! And a giant! Oh my! And Moshlings too! Hundreds of them, by the sound of things! I must learn more about these magic beans!" Little did Elder Furi know that he was not alone. Crouched down below the window was his old rival, the sly and sneaky Dr. Strangeglove, who had heard everything! "I must have that book, mumbled Strangeglove, peeking over the windowsill. "And those beans, too! Everyone knows there's always treasure at the top of magical beanstalks! And with so many Moshlings up there waiting to be captured, I'll soon have more Glumps than ever before!" He pulled back the sleeve of his coat and pressed a hidden button. With a faint sound like bubblegum bursting, his purple-gloved hand popped off the end of his arm, squeezed through the gap in the window and scampered over to where Elder Furi was sitting. Then it grabbed the book of legends and yanked it right out from under the wise old monster's nose! "What? Help!" cried Elder Furi, but it was too late! The glove had vanished, and the book too! In his top secret C.L.O.N.C. headquarters, the doctor was celebrating. Having read Elder Furi's book, he knew the location of the legendary magic beans! They were only to be found in the Gombala Gombala Jungle. It was a dangerous place, but not for Strangeglove! Not when the local boss, Big Chief Tiny Head, was a C.L.O.N.C agent! "Soon they will be mine," he sniggered. "Beans and beanstalk both! Look out Monstro City!" Then he leapt into his Badielac 9000 and roared off down the road that led to Big Chief Tiny Head's village. Part Two In a clearing in the dark of the Gombala Gombala Jungle, Big Chief Tiny Head was preparing for a feast. Naughty Nutters were rushing around with baskets of walla walla whineapples and boxes of Bongo Colada. "More fried oobla doobla!" roared the chief, shaking his firsts. "RAWK!" agreed his vicious pet cuckoo, TomaSquawk, poking out from behind the feathers of the chief's enormous headdress. "OOBLA DOOBLA! OOBLA DOOBLA!" Just then, there was a rustling at the edge of the clearing. The leaves parted and in walked Dr. Strangeglove. The chief dropped this Bongo Colada and lumbered over to greet his C.L.O.N.C. boss. "Welcome to um village, Doc!" he cried. "You come for feast? Me got oobla doobla!" "I'm not interested in your revolting dinner," snapped Strangeglove. "There's only one thing I came for - beans!" "Oh, sorry, Boss. Me don't think we got beans," said Tiny Head. "You like coconuts?" "They must have shrunk your brains when they shrunk your head," grumbled Strangeglove. "Just come here!" Big Chief Tiny Head took a few nervous steps towards the doctor. Then, with one swift movement Strangeglove plunged his hand deep into the chief's headdress. "RAWK!" squaled TomaSquawk from behind the big, blue feathers. "GERROFF!" "You know what I'm here for. Hand 'em over," said Strangeglove. "or I'll tell the Chief here to add cuckoo soup to the menu!" TomaSquawk ruffled around under one wing. When he lifted his head again, there were three colourful beans in his beak. "Aha!" cried Strangeglove. "I knew it. Elder Furi's book said that jungle cuckoos use magic bean to decorate their nests. I had a feeling I'd find what I was looking for with that awful bird of yours." "Eh?" said Tiny Head, "What you talk about, Boss?" "Never you mind," said Strangeglove. "You'll find out soon enough. The whole WORLD will find out! Mwa-ha-ha!" And he spun on his heels and disappeared into the shadowy jungle. "Nice to have a visitor, Chief," said a passing Naughty Nutter. "Is he staying for dinner?" "No," said Big Chief Tiny Head. "But me glad really. Not sure we have anything him like to eat. I mean... me heard of cocoa beans, but who ever heard of cuckoo beans!" Category:Stories